


Paradise Lost

by melodicSiren



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicSiren/pseuds/melodicSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(yeah I know, original title right?) Doc and O'Malley are wandering through the desert when things start to go downhill. This forces the AI to really think for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Lost

O’malley growled in frustration as DuFresne lagged behind again, his feet dragging through the sand, armour seeming to weigh him down more than usual. The dark violet mech watched him struggle through the drifts for a moment, allowing him to try and catch up before he started moving again. The two were attempting to find a new base after the absolute disaster at their last one. Suffice to say things had gone downhill quickly when they were found by Docs old friends. Though the medic had seemed quite happy to see them; and he had grown quiet since they had left… Not that the emotional state of his minion mattered of course.

They had been walking for a good two days straight, having left the rugged cliffs behind. Now they were wandering through the desert, hopelessly lost, not that O’malley would ever admit it. The sun beat down on them, uncomfortable, but not a problem for the robotic AI. It took him a moment to notice that Doc was no longer following him however. He spun around, intent on shouting at him again, but was stopped short at the sight of purple armour laid prone on the sand some 10 feet back. He wasn't moving. _Something_ was rising inside of him as he moved closer briskly; something unpleasant that set him on edge.

“Doc, get up you lazy meat sack!” He barked, nudging the other body with his boot. There was no reaction.

“Doc!” he snapped again,

“DuFresne?” Nothing.

The AI stared down at the medic, for once unsure of what to do. Were it anyone else he would have left them to fry under the UV rays, but this was Doc. His host; the one person who didn’t seem to hate him… Eventually he gave in with a snarl and hefted the human into his arms, carrying him until he found shelter in the form of crumbling alien ruins.

 Hours later the sun had fallen below the horizon leaving O’Malley to make a fire with what he could burn from their packs and a couple of rocks for flint. Doc was laid on top of some spare clothes they had managed to bring with them when they were forced to run, the only thing O’Malley could find to keep him off the ground. The medic was stripped down to his t-shirt and shorts with a high fever, though he shuddered as if it was cold. The robotic AI had begun using the water they had brought with them to try and bring it down and keep him from getting worse. A ripped piece of cloth from an old shirt was used as a rag to mop at the shivering man’s forehead. O’Malley sat beside him the whole night, even when his fever broke and he slept more peacefully, the AI never moved. He sat and thought. Thought about his goals, his past, his present and future; and Doc. The medic had come to mean a lot to him after everything they had been through. Having seen him on the ground, unmoving like so many he had seen, had created before… It scared him. He hadn’t even realized just how much he had grown to care for the kind man in his own way until that moment.

Once morning dawned he had come to a decision, A weak but recovering DuFresne by his side. He pulled the medic back into his arms and set off, back the way they’d come, careful to keep him shaded from the sun. He was fairly sure he could handle being around his host’s friends and their wild and stupid adventures so long as Doc was there. It might not be ruling the universe, but perhaps this would be better.


End file.
